Dawn's Carriage
by Achillea
Summary: The melody of her soul kept her going until she could no longer bear the darkness. She needed to see the light again, no matter what the cost. HinaKiba death fic.


Dawn's carriage

_Shaded by trees, calling out to the wind, I'm face down crying_

Hinata felt the tears roll down her face as she stood by the river. She threw a rock into the raging waters, causing the surface to ripple. She couldn't even stand to look at herself anymore.

_I saw a version of myself I didn't even recognize_

She was just a useless burden, causing others around her to collapse with her weight.

_On this guitar I'm playing the melody of someone who's passed on_

_A star falls in the grief of someone who will never be seen again_

It was the melody of her soul, played on the guitar of her heart. Hers, not anyone else's. Hers because it was all she had left...on a night where even the stars won't dance for her.

She saw him fall. She saw him tremble with agony, his face begging her to help. The cries rang through a blackened forest.

_Please don't go, no matter how much you scream _

_All it will do is quietly stir these orange petals _

The tree that was once so full in her heart was withering, petals dropping like the stones she threw, like the tears that fell.

_Saved on my soft brow_

_I send the memories in my palm far away_

Hinata doesn't want to remember anymore.

_An eternal farewell as I keep strumming_

She can't stop the melody from playing, not for all she's worth.

_The heart of a child clinging to a gentle hand_

Hinata had held him in her arms, wishing that time could stop and he could live.

_The blazing wheels cast it off and continue on_

But it didn't work; he still died. And she is alone again. The carriage carried him away from her.

_On this guitar I'm playing the grief of someone who's passed on_

_The stings in my heart being plucked at violently_

She couldn't stop the music from overflowing and spilling all over the calm land. She just couldn't stop her heart from beating in such sorrow and continuing the song.

_In the pure white unstained by sorrow_

Her eyes stood out because of the dark clothing everybody wore. But they were no longer the clear pale colour they once were. They were different.

It had been so long ago that Hinata no longer knew what it felt like not to feel pain. In the end, she couldn't help but remember. It was something she needed so badly.

_Even if my soft brow is lost_

_I'll cross over the far, red-stained sand_

She knows that she will never be able to return to Suna. Never, because it was where his blood had flown into the sand, marking the fallen shinobi. Red like the reddest rose; that was his life pouring out of the lifeless shell.

_The rhythm of farewell_

Goodbyes are never enough when said. To sing its tune and dance to the beat will help ease the sting.

_Branded into my memories, on the ever-turning earth,_

_There is something sprouting in remembrance_

Even though the flowers all wilted, they will bloom again as the sun shines its warm rays upon them. Hinata's smile could peek through any dark cloud within the sky.

_Sending off in dawn's carriage_

He promised to save her a seat and to wait for her. For that, she will smile.

_The orange petals are stirring somewhere even now_

Hinata knows that someday, her friends will understand. Someday, when they love someone like she loved Kiba; they will realize why she chose what she did.

_The peaceful daybreak I once saw_

She used to like watching sunrises with Kiba, just the two of them.

_Until it is placed in my hands once more_

_Please don't let the light go out_

The bright moon and rising sun was the last thing Hinata saw before plunging a kunai into her heart. She knew she was right, and that she will see the light once again.

_The wheels are turning_

All aboard the Dawn's carriage.

* * *

Here's a bit of a random story I did. Yes, both Kiba and Hinata die... 

It is based on the lyrics of a song called Dawn's carriage (Akatsuki no Kuruma). The lyrics are translated, so they might not exact, but I think it's quite close. The song can be found at...(apparently it does not work. let me put the link on) there is a nice Hinata video to go with it.

Review please! I need to know how it was (confusing I bet) It would be nice to hear your opinion. Also tell me if you want the link to the song. I'll be happy to give it. One more thing, there was a lot of metaphors and symbolism used in this (just in case you didn't understand it)

Achillea


End file.
